


Lost Messages

by orphan_account



Category: Arkn Mythos
Genre: Friendship, Swearing, voice mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so lost. And this is pathetic, but alone too, James. Arkn, Dekn, war... I- I don't care about any of it. None of it. All I want is to go back to the way it was. You, me, and my crazy. I wish you were here. Fuck. How I wish you were here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Messages

**"Hey, James. It's me, Alex again. Just checking in, seeing if you got my last two messages. Um, call me, I guess."**

**...**

**"Hey James. It's Alex again. I had the worst dream ever. I kept coming after you, but it wasn't me and I couldn't stop myself. I was there but I wasn't there. I don't know what to do. I'm scared, James. What if it happens again? What am I going to do? James? Call me, please. I need you, man."**

**...**

**"I've found another symbol. I don't know what it is. I've been trying to do research and figure it out, but I've come up with nothing. You were always the best one at that kind of thing. Now I have to go see some professor or something to try and figure this out. I could really use you, man. Call me when you can."**

**...**

**"Where are you James? Where are you? Please. God, James, I'm scared man. I need help. I need to figure this out but I can't, I- Fuck. I gotta go."**

**...**

**"I keep seeing these things James. And I know you always used to tell me to focus on something else, something real. And if I couldn't, to call you. So I'm calling you, buddy. Why won't you pick up? Where are you? Are you safe? Are you okay? Because I'm not. I can still feel that fucking ninja turtle all around me. And I keep hearing weird things, and seeing these shadow things. Lurkers, I want to say, but I don't know. I don't- Fuck! WOULD YOU JUST CALL ME!? DAMMIT JAMES WHERE ARE YOU!? I-"**

**...**

**"I'm sorry for yelling, I'm just worried and fucking terrified. I've tried calling Michael, but fuck him. He can't help. Maybe I should try Gabriel? I don't know, man. I don't know. I wish you were here. I wish we could just grab some pizza and watch, fuck, that stupid god damn show that you love so much and I hate. I'd fucking watch that, man, if you came back. Please, James. Find your way back to-"**

**...**

**"I'm so lost. And this is pathetic, but alone too, James. Arkn, Dekn, war... I- I don't care about any of it. None of it. All I want is to go back to the way it was. You, me, and my crazy. I wish you were here. Fuck. How I wish you were here."**

**...**

**"I wish I could find you. I wish... I'm sorry, James. I'm so sorry."**

**...**

**"I always think that one day your going to waltz in like nothing happened. You'll give me that damn look and say how stupid I've been. And I'll say something not at all funny, but we'll laugh. And it will be fine. Because we're always fine. Always, James. And I-"**

**...**

**"You're voice mail only holds ten messages. We found that out the hard way when your brother was trying to get a hold of you after your grandpa and- I want you to know James, you're the best friend I've ever had. My only friend. I'll never stop looking for you, man. I- Goodbye, James. Be seeing you."**

**...**

_Voice mail is full. Please call back later.  
_


End file.
